The Maid: SonAmy Version
by PriscillaRouge
Summary: Amy's father is murdered by some "rebels" and she is left with almost nothing, she gets a job as a maid. She is "hurt" because of Sonic. But it's all a mistake. The owner's son, Shadow, doesn't seem so trustful... none of his family is. She doesn't feel safe... the only place she feels safe is with Sonic. Will they ever find each other again? Srry its late! :
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so.. if you haven't read the original one, there's no need to go and look it up. I'll just summarize it so far to where this version starts.**

**Summery of the original version: So, Amy's the daughter of a ruler, but their country is divided because of some rebels that are like poor. They refuse to pay taxes or whatsoever because they think that the "upper class" takes all the money for their "fun" such as parties, very expensive clothes, etc. And when Amy's father went to a meeting, he came back, but dead. Her mother was in such pain of the loss, she died as well a couple of months later. Now, Amy is by herself and has no one to her side. Except for someone. He is Sonic and they have known and liked each other for some years. Her house is taken away, because of some law. She hoped Sonic would help her, but he didn't because his parents didn't like her father. So they didn't like her. He didn't want to do this, but he was forced to. Amy now takes it the wrong way, and she finds Silver, a new friend, and he helps her find a job as a maid. Oh, and Sonic is a very high commander, so when Amy's father died, the country turned into a civil war.**

**And that's where we'll begin!**

* * *

_**The Maid: Sonamy Version**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hope**_

* * *

He looked around and his heart was sinking. How could he be so stupid? He knew his parents were bluffing.

Sonic was in his room and he laid back onto his bed. He looked at the ceiling and remembered that terrible moment.

_Flashback.._

_There was a knock at the door. Sonic didn't bother to open it, because his servants would. That is... until he heard his father's loud deep voice._

"_Sonic! Come here!"_

_Sonic sighed and he went to where his father was, which was near the stairs, next to the door._

"_Yes?" Sonic said as he kept hearing the door being knocked. _

"_You are to open that door." He said in a commanding, but hushed voice._

"_O...ok?"_

"_AND you are to say to that girl... you won't be able to see her ever again."_

"_What gi-"_

"_You know exactly who! If you don't let her go... she'll bring great problems to our family! You know what happened to her father! Let her go and shoo her away... if you do not, you will loose your position and your life."_

_Sonic looked at him like if he was joking._

_But, his mother came in and said, "You better do it. We're not kidding. Now go! Don't you know it's rude to let a person waiting outside for too long?"_

_Sonic knew she was serious. She was the only person he feared. And when she said she was serious... she was._

_Sonic closed his eyes and went to get the door. He really hoped it wasn't who he thought it was... but... then who else would it be?_

_He slowly opened the door and his face fell with disappointment._

"_Oh... H-Hey Amy!" Sonic tried not to show disappointment._

"_Sonic!" Amy smiled brightly, making Sonic even more guilty. Was his life really worth it?_

"_Sonic, I know that... this is sudden... but I was wondering if you could... if you could please let me stay here while I find some job? I'll repay you, don't worry."_

_Sonic just wanted to yell out yes! But he was fighting with his mind right now. Should he... let her in and risk her and his life? He knew his mother would go an get her if he let her in. He did not want Amy to get hurt._

"_I...I'm sorry Amy." Sonic said slowly. He could not see her, so he closed the door... in her face._

_Amy was standing out there. In shock. She started to panic and no where would she go?_

_Sonic was furious. Both his parents gave a smirk which made him even more mad._

"_She had no where to go!" Sonic yelled._

"_Oh, shut up!" His mother said while fanning herself, "She would have brought a terrible reputation to the family!"_

"_How!"_

"_Sonic!" His father roared, "You know how much I disliked her father... do you honestly think that I will accept his child?"_

"_You let me see her, so yeah!"_

"_We told you," His mother said, "Not to go.. but you just HAD to go, didn't you?"_

_Sonic shook his head, "I don't care anymore what you say, I'm going to find her and bring her here. If you don't want her here, then I won't be here."_

_Both his parents gasped, "You want to loose everything for that pink thing?"_

_Sonic glared at them, "Yes."_

_With that said, he went right out the door, ignoring their calls._

_He searched all over the place. He could not find her. No where. The night was growing dark and the moon shone. He wasn't going to give up._

_As time went by, he thought something must have happen to her. _

_He searched for her all night. The sun's early rays hit his face and he decided to go back... For he could not find her anywhere._

_End-_

"Where are you?" He asked himself. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door and he got up and saw that it his brother, Manic.

**With Amy...**

After that terrible incident of Sonic, Amy had no place to go... That is until Silver, a new friend of hers, found her. He brought her to a church with orphans, and she helped out there.

When she was looking for a job, she was tricked by some guy named Scourge and ended up in some erm bad place, but thankfully Silver was there to get her out.

**With Sonic..**

"Ugh... What do you want, Manic?" Sonic said.

"Just saying that... I saw your pink girlfriend~!"

"You did? Where? Where?" Sonic said getting up and holding his collar.

Manic looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "Let go."

Sonic let go, but with a push.

"She was at some bar thingy..."

"She was where! No... Amy would never do that."

Manic continued to tease him about Amy doing stuff like that. This was making Sonic angry. He stormed out the door, while Manic yelled at him, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To find her!"

"Pfff... good luck! I bet she doesn't love you after you did that to her!"

Sonic stopped in his tracks and looked at him. What of he was right? He wasn't going to have doubts.. for now. If this was true.. he had to hear it from her, not his doubts.

Sonic walked out the door and went straight to where Scourge was. He burst through the doors and called for him, "Scourge!"

"What?" A voice snaps.

"What did you do to Amy?"

"Amy?" Scourge said smirking, "You mean that pink g-"

"Yes her!" Sonic said getting impatient.

"Geez what's wrong with you?" Scourge asked.

"Just. Tell. Me."

Scourge rolled his eyes and said, "She's at some church."

Without saying something else, Sonic left in a dash to the church. He rang the bell and waited impatiently.

A nun came out to answer it. "Oh, my! If it isn't Sir Sonic!"

"Um.. yeah... is Amy Rose here? You know... pink hair? The most beautiful smile ever?"

"Oh... well.. I'm sorry but... she left."

"WHAT! Where? When! With WHO!"

"Calm down, now if you could... come inside...?"

"Alright..."

Once Sonic got inside, he sat down in the office.

"Now, Miss Amy left to find a job. She thought she needed to find a job to not... try to bother us... but she has been a blessing. She left with a young man named, Silver the Hedgehog. He has been a very great help for us since he also, was an orphan here, too. So you don't have to worry about if he is going to try to harm her, because he won't."

"Where did she leave to? Is it far?"

"Well... it's something like about ten miles away from here. And it will probably take them 5-6 hours."

"Wait... what type of job is this?"

"It was some sort of a maid job. So it isn't so bad."

"Do you know where exactly?"

"I am sorry, Sir. But I don't think I should tell you any more."

"Please!"

"I'm sorry."

"Fine..." Sonic got up and left.

_'None of this would have happened if I would only let her stay and not listen to the stupid things my parents said...'_

**With Amy... **

Soon Amy and Silver got in front of the house they went to see and the door was opened. There, the one that opened the door was a white bat with aqua blue eyes, wearing a maid's outfit.

"Yes?" She questioned

"Oh, um.. I came for the job, if it isn't already taken..." Amy said shyly.

"Oh! Well, come right in, Hun." She said.

Amy looked back at Silver who said "I'll be right outside, OK?"

She nodded.

As the white bat closed the door she told Amy to stay in the waiting room. Amy looked around. She had forgotten how it felt like to be in a place like this. It had been nearly 2 months since she "lost" her mansion. But the thing that she missed the most were her parents.

She sighed and hold the heart chain necklace.

Soon the doors opened and came in a black hedgehog with red streaks.

"Oh... Erm.. Hey...?"

"Hey... Are you the owner of this house?"

"No. Do you need something?"

When Amy was about to answer, the doors opened and in came a hedgehog like the same one like the one in front of her, only much older and... fat.

"Ah! Why... finally, someone came for the job!"

"The job?" The younger hedgehog said, "You're here for the job?"

Amy nodded.

"What is you name?" The older one asked

"Amy Rose, Sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said reaching her hand out. The big hedgehog smiled and shook it.

"My... we really don't have any polite maids here...Well... tell me what you can do?"

"I can cook, do any chores any normal girl should learn." Amy replied smiling.

"Mmhm. Well.. I am truly sorry but... Miss Rose... you get the job!"

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Amy said happily.

"OK... now let me explain the rules... you are to wake up at exactly 6 and be ready by 6:10 for our breakfast. And Rouge will explain the rest. And to go to sleep, be at bed when we do, ok?"

"Yes, Sir. And thank you."

"Oh, and one more thing. Call me Mr. Bulldozer."

"Mr. Bulldozer?" Amy questioned.

"JK. It's Mr. Stevens. That's my middle name."

"Alright."

"Ok, now."

Mr. Stevens called for the white bat, whose name was Rouge.

"Rouge, will explain it to you. Ok?"

Amy nodded and turned to Rouge who smiling.

"So, you got the job?" She smiled.

"Yes, Um... may I please go outside to tell my-"

"Boyfriend? Sure."

"Oh, no, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

"O'really?" Rouge teased.

Amy giggled and ran up to the door.

"Silver! I got it! I got the job!"

"Really! That's amazing! I told you, you could. Did... did you say your full name?" Silver whispered the last part.

Amy shook her head.

"I... I gotta go then, Amy. Make sure to keep your job, right? Well... Goodbye... for now."

"Goodbye Silver... And thank you for everything." Amy hugged him tightly. And he hugged back. Soon, he left and Rouge brought her inside.

Rouge brought Amy to the kitchen.

"Nice, isn't it? The kitchen I mean." Rouge said as she leaned on a counter.

"It's alright, I guess." Amy said looking out the window.

"What? You've seen better? Where? I just couldn't imagine that!"

"Hm? Oh, um... yes?"

"Whoa!"

Then, some more maids came in. It was a purple cat and a cream colored rabbit.

"Hey, girls!" Rouge said. "We got a new one!"

"Really? That's great!" The purple cat said.

"OK!" Rouge said putting her hands up. "Let us all introduce ourselves. I'm Rouge... as you may already know. The purple one is Blaze and the cream one is... well Cream!"

"Hello! I'm Amy Rose!" Amy smiled putting her hand forward. Everyone shook it.

"Well... it's almost lunch time." Cream said looking up at the grandfather clock.

"You're right!" Rouge said. "But I still got to do some laundry! So who will... cook?"

"Oh, I could!" Amy said cheerfully

"You sure?" Blaze asked.

"Yep! Don't worry about it!"

**Later...**

"Amy! This soup is wonderful!" Blaze exclaimed

The owners already ate.

"Thanks..." Amy said smiling.

"You better teach us how to make this!" Rouge said

"Or... I'll have to poke you forever!" Cream teased.

Amy giggled and said, "Alright."

The night had come and Amy would stay where the other maids would be, in a room.

"Ok, this will be your new bed! It's next to mine and the window!" Blaze said.

"Thank-you." She looked around, nothing fancy but good.

They got all ready to sleep but Amy decided to go outside.

She went outside in the large backyard and sat down on the grass, making sure her dress wasn't showing anything. She looked up at the stars.

"Mother... Father... I know you are looking at me. I...I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I feel it was my fault all of this happened. I should have been there for you mother, more often. I did try my best... please forgive me if I ever did anything wrong, father and you too, mother. I-"

"What are you doing here?" Someone said. Amy was crying softly and looked up at the person who was the younger hedgehog.

"I-I" She quickly wiped the tears away, lucky he didn't see it... or did he?

"Are you alright?"

"Erm.. yeah.. sorry about that."

"Hey I think I never told you my name. I'm Shadow."

"Oh, I'm Amy."

This Shadow smiled to Amy... but it really wasn't really.. a smile. It was more of a... "evil smile" yet not.

* * *

**Guys! I'm sorry for not doing this "version" faster than I promised. Ok, so I guess you've noticed that Shadow is "nice" but trust me sonamy luvas... this is NOT a shadamy! Repeat... NOT a shadamy! I didn't want to retype what I did, so I copy and paste it. (wow lol) And I changed stuff around. **

**And I'm super sorry If it's confusing! It will only in this chap (hopefully)**

**And I actually HATE this first chap! It's sooo rushed! And I apologize~! I will have to get use to this! So PLEASE have patience! :) Thanks and I'll shut up X)**


	2. Chapter 2

…

* * *

_**The Maid: Sonamy Version**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Glare**_

* * *

"Amy! Amy! Get up!"

Amy slowly opened her eyes and saw Blaze's face. "Huh?"

"You have to wake up now! You only have like 5 minutes~!"

Amy's eyes shot up. She quickly got ready and was done in 3 minutes.

"Ready~!"

The 3 other maids giggled.

"Let's go!" Rouge said, "Breakfast should be done!"

Once they got downstairs, Rouge started to talk. "Ok, I usually do the cooking, Blaze does the bathrooms and other house stuff, Cream does the rooms and the laundry. There was another one, but she'll be back here at like noon... and we will be in hell..."

"What! She's coming back!" Cream cried.

"Yep. She said that she was just going out only for yesterday..." Rouge said.

"Wait... who-" Amy said

"Don't worry about it!" Blaze said smiling.

"Amy, why don't you help Cream?" Rouge said as she was getting out some food.

"Ok."

As Cream and Amy headed up the stairs... there was some... music heard.

"Whoa... who plays that?" Amy questioned.

"Oh, that's just Mr. Shadow."

"It sounds... familiar." Amy said... _'Just like the ones Mother would play...'_

Cream and Amy finished the rooms and were going to do the laundry.

"Oh, am I glad that you came here to help me! I really couldn't do all of this by myself. And I was getting quite lonely." Cream said

"Yeah... oh, and what about this other maid? Who is she?"

Cream's eyes shot up. "She's the devil's wife! She's just a brat! She will lie, cheat and pretend to be your friend but will end up being your enemy. So when she comes, do NOT listen to all the crap she will say. Either way you do it, she'll end up hurting you."

"Oh, my... I hope we don't end up... being... enemies."

"Well... we are all."

"Are there other people who... work here besides her and you all?" Amy questioned

"HmmHmm! There is another one. He went to do something for Mr. Stevens about 2 days ago. He should be back this evening. Also, there is the mailman, who does the Pony Express. Rouge really likes him. And is the one who opens the door only for him. Ha ha! She must have thought you were him, yesterday. He always comes like every 2 weeks."

"Oh... well... that will mean I'll have more friends then."

They both laughed and continued their work.

Noon had come... and Rouge, Blaze, and Cream were acting weird.

"It can't be so bad..." Amy said.

"No, you don't know a single thing about her!" Blaze said with sweat forming in her forehead.

"Hey..." Rouge said. "I haven't noticed this before..." She reached up to Amy's heart shaped locket.

"Oh, this?" Amy questioned. "This is very valuable to me. And also a music box I have upstairs. The music box was the last gift from my parents. The locket is the first."

"Whoa... it looks really pretty." Cream said.

"See?" Amy opened it up to reveal the picture.

"Aw... is that you?" Blaze said.

"Yes when I was a baby. And that's my mother and father."

"Wait..." Rouge said "Did you just say... that the music box was the last gift of them?"

"Yes... they... passed away about 4 months ago..."

"Oh, my! I'm truly sorry!" Cream said hugging Amy.

"No... it's alright. But thank you, anyways."

There was a loud bang on the door, Rouge looked up and said "Oh, no... Hell is already here."

"What?" Amy questioned.

Rouge went to open the door. Amy and the rest stayed in the kitchen. All they could hear was "Well, Well, if it isn't Little Miss Batty."

"It... sounds... evil." Amy said.

Then Rouge came in with someone else. "Amy... This is... Sally Acorn. She is um... the maid we were telling you about."

"What? Who are you?" Sally said "Hi! My name is Sally! Let's be friends!"

Sally all-of-a-sudden looked like an innocent girl.

"Heh... Heh... ok." Amy said nervously.

"Oo... I can't wait to start working with you..." Sally gave a creepy smile.

Amy's eyes twitched "O'really?"

"Yep.."

"OK!" Rouge said pulling Amy closer to her. "Time for lunch! Amy... why don't you help me, now?"

"Sure!" Amy smiled.

"Oh, I don't think so." Sally said "So... um "Amy" You have to tell me more about yourself!"

"I'm sorry, but Rouge asked me to help her, I can talk to you later~."

Sally glared at her and said "Whatever."

She walked away.

"What is she going to do?" Amy questioned.

"Ugh, being a b*tch, that's what she does best." Blaze said crossed.

"Hun, she does nothing. I'm serious. She does nothing! All she does is boss us around. And they PAY her." Rouge said

"Is that her job?"

"No, she is suppose to do the bathrooms, but no~, she says "I can't let my beautiful hands get dirty!" And now, Blaze has to do the double because, she doesn't want to get her hands dirty! And then we put her to do the rooms at least! And guess what? She wouldn't even do that! And Cream had to do double, also." Rouge said getting angrier at every word that came out of her mouth.

"That's not fair." Amy said.

"Life's not fair." Blaze said leaving.

Lunch had come and Cream served the food.

There was a loud bell heard at the door, and Rouge quickly ran over to get it.

Before opening it, Rouge made sure she looked pretty. She made sure her hair wasn't messy. Once she opened it, her smile grew wide.

"Hello there, Knuckles..."

"Um.. hey, Rouge." He said. Knuckles was a red echidna. He wore a... um I think cowboy hat. You know? To keep the sun away? Yeah? Cool.

"So... what brings you here?" She asked.

"Um... I just came in to bring the mail. Here." He handed out a few letters out so that she could get them.

"Why don't you come inside?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, no. It's fine. And also, I should be going."

"What? NO! I-I-I mean, please! At least let me give you water!"

Knuckles hesitated but gave in. "OK."

She quickly ran to get water and ice, which was very odd to see, especially in a hot summer day.

"Here!"

"Hm? Oh! Thank you, Rouge." Knuckles left and waved goodbye to her.

Rouge blushed and happily sighed. She gave the letters to Mr. Stevens and went walking back to the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Mr. Stevens said taking the letters.

In the kitchen, Amy was washing the dishes when she saw Rouge with hearts in her eyes and blushing.

"Whoa... what do we have here?" Amy teased.

"Oh, Amy! Why does he only come every 2 weeks?" Rouge wined.

"Who?"

"Why, Knuckles the Echidna! He is so handsome!" Rouge said dreamily.

"O'really?" Amy teased

"Oh, if you would see him... he is so dreamy... My one wish is to one day marry him!"

"Hm..." Is all Amy could answer.

"Have you ever loved a guy before?" Rouge questioned.

Amy's eyes looked at hers.

Shadow was about to walk in the kitchen for something when he heard Rouge ask that question to Amy. He stayed quiet and made sure the females wouldn't see him or hear him.

"I... well... I... yes?"

Rouge squealed making Shadow's ears to blow up. He covered them. _'Dang! Do girls really have to squeal? Like for real!' _

"Really! Who? WHO?" Rouge asked eagerly.

"He is handsome. Kind... thoughtful... has a smile that could make you melt... There's more though. A lot more."

"Well... can you tell me more about him?" Rouge said eagerly.

"Um... perhaps later."

"Sure! I bet he is handsome! But... not as handsome as Knuckles!" She teased making Amy smile.

_'Who is this guy?' _Shadow questioned in his head. _'I like this girl.. and no one is going to take her away from me.'_

"SHADOW!" Mr. Steven called out.

Shadow was startled at this sudden loudness that he bumped into a vase that was next to him making it drop and break.

"Dammit!"

Rouge and Amy quickly came to look at the accident.

Rouge quickly went to get the broom then came back. Shadow left to sit at the table.

"Now, what were you doing over there?" Mr. Sevens said.

"I... was going to get something when I remembered..."

"Ugh... excuses, excuses." Mr. Stevens shook his head. "Right. As I was saying... your mother should be back by this evening."

"You know Mother is dead." Shadow said coldly.

"Ugh, then how should I say it? Your Step-Mother? Alright then, your Step-Mother is coming this evening with Tails. Oh, and one more thing, a letter came in saying I have to go to war. They need me. You'll also go, if things get worse..."

Shadow nodded and then said,"Excuse me. I have to go and do some.. important things."

He got up and left the table.

**With Sonic...**

"UGH! Where could she be?" Sonic yelled.

"Whoa... what's with all the noise?" His sister, Sonia said.

"Sonia... can I trust you?" Sonic said pulling her to his room, locking the door.

"Um... sure! Anything for my little brother!" Sonia said happily.

"Look... you know... Amy Rose?"

"Oh, that girl you would go visit... like almost EVERY day?"

"Yeah, her!"

"MmHmm... What about her?"

Sonic looked at his older sister. "Could you... please locate where she is? I know you have friends who are great at locating people. Could you please! I... I need to see her!"

"Sonic... maybe it is best... to forget about her... I mean, Mother and Father already told you-"

"I DON'T CARE! I want to go see her!"

Sonia sighed and nodded slowly. Sonic's face was really happy, he smiled so wide that he kissed his sister in the cheek.

"Thank you!"

"Geez Sonic! I haven't seen you this happy ever since you got that toy when you were 5!" Sonia giggled.

There was a knock at the door. Sonic went to open it and saw his father.

"Oh... um hey, Father."

"Sonic. They have ordered us to go to war. Tomorrow we head south, so pack your things."

"... Alright."

Once he left, Sonic turned to his sister. "Promise, you'll mail me the location?"

"Yes."

**With Amy...**

After everything was cleaned, and the food was severed, Amy and Rouge were exhausted.

Then, the bell rung. Rouge went to open it and was greeted by a orange yellow fox with two tails. Behind him was a dark orange fox with long wavy hair wearing the most expensive dress ever.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Fiona Fox, hello Tails!" Rouge said getting out of the way to let them pass.

Fiona just rolled her eyes at Rouge and continued to walk. Tails came up to Rouge. "Hey, Rouge! I see you were doing my job pretty well!"

"Yeah, so how was all... of the shopping?"

Tails leaned closer to Rouge, whispering to her. "Boring as hell!"

Rouge giggled and led Tails back to the kitchen. "We have finally have a new maid, Tails!"

"We do? Oh, cool!"

Amy was cleaning the counters with a cloth. She looked up at the young fox and smiled.

"Hello! My name is Amy Rose! What's yours?" She said waving.

"My name is Miles "Tails" Prower. But my friends call me Tails and I also prefer that too. I'm the butler in this house, I was away for about 2 day to leave with Mrs. Fiona to go... shopping. Yuck!"

Amy giggled "Ha ha! Lucky!"

"No, I'm joking, I was just waiting outside."

"Ha ha... good."

At the dinner table, Mr. Stevens were already at the table and so was Fiona.

"Where is your son, Stevens?" Fiona questioned.

"Oh, I don't know? Amy!" Mr. Stevens called out.

Amy came in "Yes, sir?"

"Could you please call Shadow to come over?"

Amy nodded and went upstairs.

"Who the hell is that?" Fiona said

"Why, it's out new maid!"

"Oh..." Fiona said rolling her eyes.

Amy knocked at his door, but there was no answer. She slowly opened it. "Shadow?"

There was no answer.

She opened the door and took one step towards the room, "Shadow?"

Suddenly she felt something pin her against the wall.

She was about to scream, when she saw that it was Shadow?

She was relived and tried to get loose... but it wouldn't work.

"Erm.. could you please let me go?"

"No."

Amy gave a nervous chuckle, _'Ok... ok.. calm down... he's probably only playing... Oh, dear god! Please let it be that!'_

She tried to get away, but it wouldn't work.

"I-I just came here to tell you that dinner is ready."

"No hungry."

"Ok.." She once again tried to get away. "Sir, I have to go!" She was getting scared. Very scared.

He let her go but grabbed her wrists, "I want to ask you something..."

"Yes?" Amy said trying to get loose from his grip.

"Who.. who is that guy you love?"

"Someone I treasure the most!"

"Where is he?"

"He.. he's not here right now. He's somewhere.."

"Amy..." He said making her scared of him, "I can do so much better than him! I bet he's a pathetic useless guy who never gave you a chance! I bet he never loved you! But if you choose me... I can be so much more! I have money you know..."

Amy could not believe this guy! How dare he!

Amy got very angry that she slapped him across the face.

"Don't you EVER say that about him again." She said glaring at him.

He chuckled and said, "Amy.. I know who you really are. Do you really think I'm stupid?"

Amy looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I know you're the daughter of THAT man. The one that is in the Upper class. The one murdered."

"Yeah so?" Amy said.

He chuckled at her, "You don't know me.. do you?"

"Not anymore..." Amy said backing away.

"I'm the Traitor's son. And you work at your father's murderer's house."

Amy's eyes went wide in shock. What had she just done?

* * *

**Oh... Sorry for making Shadow a jerk if some of you like Shadow! :c Please forgive me?**

**If you have not noticed... Erm Amy's father was murdered by the "lower class". Yeah and there was a traitor that use to be in the "Upper Class", but Amy's father kicked him out for betraying them... and yeah that's where she ended up. **

**If you are still confused, please PM me, or.. erm.. if you have no account, then leave a review and I'll try to explain it better on the nxt chap!**

**Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry if you don't get it! :C I really don't like rushed chaps!**

**Oh... one more thing... I don't think I'll be uploading soon! Or be on FF in like 2 weeks! I'll be going in the middle of no where for 2 weeks! So... I'll try to... somehow... Perhaps if I go to some cafe shop... Oh well! **

**And Thanks for everything guys! I love all of you~! X)**

**Kony2012 -yep. Still at it!**


	3. Chapter 3

…

_**The Maid: Sonamy Version**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Oh my...**_

* * *

Amy looked at him in disbelief, "Y-You're joking, right?"

He chuckled and said, "Nope. Now... if you don't want to get yourself killed... you better do everything I say. You got that?"

If Amy wanted to live... she would have to deal with this... erm... jerk.

"Fine." Amy mumbled.

"What was that?" He said taunting her.

"I said FINE!" She almost yelled. Tears were coming out of her eyes, the murderer... was right in front of her. And she could not do anything... How much she hated herself right now. What she really wanted to do was... was run into Sonic's arms and never let go. Only around him... was she safe.

She left and quickly wiped her tears away.

The rest of the day, she was quiet. The other maids noticed this.

"Amy?" Rouge asked, "Are you alright? You seem.. too quiet."

Amy tried her best to smile, "I.. I'm alright.. I was just..."

She could not finish her sentence.

Blaze went up to her and hugged her, "If there's anything wrong with you... you can tell us."

Amy nodded. These people didn't have anything to do with her father's murder. She sighed and said, 'Thanks... you guys are great."

Night came and they all went to bed.

"Hey, Amy!" Rouge said to her. She was already in her sleeping gown.

"Yes?"

"Today we all tell each other some secrets or our past life! And since you're new... So, you want to?"

Amy hesitated and finally nodded. _'Ah...What the heck?' _Amy thought, _'Just some fun with my new friends.'_

"Yay!" Cream said as she got out a pillow. "I'm really happy!"

"Why is that, Cream?" Amy asked

"Heh, don't you know?" Blaze said to her. "She has a crush on Tails."

Cream blushed and hid her face on the pillow.

Everyone giggled.

"Would you all... SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep!" Sally yelled as she turned her body to sleep better.

"Ok, Amy.. as you were telling me earlier..." Rouge said scooting in next to Amy. "You told me you love someone! So... who is this lucky guy?"

Blaze and Cream looked at each other and then at Amy. "Really? Amy?"

Amy blushed lightly. "I.. I... um..."

"Aw, it's alright, Amy! You can tell us!" Blaze said.

"Ok... well... he... he was my hero. He saved me from... some bad men..."

_**Flashback...**_

15-year-old Amy was with her Mother shopping. That was when Amy saw a guy "drop" some money. It was a lot of money. So Amy thought he would want it back.

She picked it up and called out for the young man. But he continued to walk. She called out to him, but it was the same. Somehow it was already dark. Amy sighed and started to head back to her house.

She had headed back a thousand times in her life, by herself. But... somehow... she felt as if she were being followed.

She started to walk faster and faster until she bumped into a young man, he looked a year older than her.

"I'm sorry!" She said with fear in her voice.

"Whoa! It's alright. What's the matter? You sound scared."

"I-I don't know! I... I feel weird!"

"Don't worry, I'll bring-"

There was a sudden loud noise heard. Amy and the young man looked up and saw two guys.

"You idiot! Great..." the first one said.

The figures walked up to Amy. She was terrified so she hid behind the young man.

"P-Please don't let them hurt me!" She begged.

"Now... Why don't you hand over the girl?" The first figure said.

"Oh, ok- NOT! Do you really I'm that stupid to hand her over? What do you want with her?" the young man said

"I don't want to cause any trouble." the first figure smirked.

"Ha ha! Yeah! We just want her to make her father give us money! And meanwhile we'll be having some fun with her! Hee-Yuck!" The second one said.

"What! NO!" Amy said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh, you are not going to do that!" the young man said.

"You idiot!" the first figure said slapping the second figure's head.

_I didn't really know what happened after that. He... he saved my life. He made sure they were locked away... he even took me home and informed my parents. He was my hero..._

"Thank you very much... I..." Amy tried to speak. She was in her bed, and he was sitting next to her.

"It's what every person should do." He said.

"What... what is your name?" Amy asked timidly.

"...Sonic. What's yours?"

"Amy Rose."

**End of flashback...**

"Aw... that's so romantic!" Blaze said.

"No it's NOT!" Sally whispered loudly.

"Wow! So where is he?" Cream questioned.

Amy looked away, not wanting to say more.

"Amy?" Rouge asked her as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"He...He" Amy started. "When... I... I lost my home, after my parents died. The only person I had left was Sonic. I though I could count on him. We had liked each other a lot ever since that day. We... would see each other everyday. He would bring me flowers and small gifts. My room would overflow with them..."

The three girls smiled... but they soon faded after they heard the next thing.

"When I went to his house, to ask him to stay there meanwhile I would find a place to call home... he let me down. I think he didn't want to see me anymore. But.. I know that wasn't the real him. The one I knew. The one I loved. I know that either someone cast a spell on him or something... but he never had a heart like that! But luckily, a young man found me like minutes after the incident of Sonic. He took me to stay at a church. I would help the little orphans and they would love me. I still miss them. His name is Silver. He has been a great friend. He even brought me to this job."

_'Which I regret the most...'_ Amy thought

"Oh, you mean the one I thought was your boyfriend?" Rouge asked

"Yep. But, he isn't."

Amy wished she could tell them about who she was. About what that Shadow said to her. She needed to escape... but how?

Suddenly there was a knock at the girl's room.

Rouge got up and went to open it.

"Oh! Hey, Tails!"

Tails looked up and said, "Mr. Shadow would like to see Amy." He then yawned.

Amy's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Oooo!" Sally said, "You're in trouble!"

Amy ignored her and she slowly got up and walked out the door.

Tails led her to his room.

She gulped and walked inside.

The door closed behind her.

"Ah.. hello there... Amy Rose." He said.

"What do you want?" Amy snapped at him.

"That's no way to talk to me. That is.. if you want to live. Now.. I'll explain the rules here."

_'You've GOT to be kidding me...' _Thought Amy _'Really? Rules?'_

"Rule number one: You are NOT aloud to go outside without anyone watching you. Second... If any Upper Class people recognize you.. you say you work for me and that you do not know what they are talking about. That you were born as a lower class. You are not aloud to send letters or receive any. And you have to do everything I say... got that?"

How much Amy wanted to hit him. But she kept her anger hidden.

"Yes."

"Good. Now go."

Amy quickly went back and went to her room, ignoring all of the calls of her friends.

"What happened Amy?"

Amy just went to her bed and said, "Nothing. Just some stupid things he wanted."

With that she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

The next day came buy quickly and she went down stairs.

She went to the kitchen and saw a... red robot?

"What the!"

"Amy."

She turned around and saw him. Shadow.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes to her response and said, "This is OMEGA. He will be... erm... well you know what he'll be. Just in case.. you decide to go for a walk... He'll be there to 'protect' you."

Amy glared at him.

Shadow walked up to her and whispered to her ear, "And let me remind you... that it can kill thousands in seconds if you try to leave or something."

Amy gulped down the large thing that got stuck in her throat.

Shadow left with a smirk on his face.

Rouge, Blaze, and Cream came in and saw the robot.

"WHOA!" Blaze said, "What the heck is that!"

"Just ignore it..." Amy said.

**With Sonic...**

Sonic had left with his Father for war. They left early in the morning. They were heading south. Sonic was on one of the horses and his father was in another. The soldiers were marching behind them and along with other ones on horses.

_'I hope Sonia can figure out where Amy is...'_

"Boy! What are you thinking about?" His father questioned.

"Nothing... nothing serious."

"Then stop thinking about it! Dang, I'm hungry! I see there is a town just a couple of miles away... let's just stop there for the night..."

"Ok..."

As they reached the town, people were giving them death glares and were whispering to each other.

"Father, I think this isn't a good idea..." Sonic said.

"Ugh, whatever... Um, go lead the troops to some bar or restaurant."

"I'm sure they can find it." Sonic said annoyed.

Sonic got off his horse and decided to just walk around. He did not know if he was going to live after they reached their destination...

**With Amy...**

As the afternoon was coming, Rouge told Amy to go to the market to get some vegetables she needed for dinner.

"Please, Amy?" Rouge asked.

"Sure! No problem!" She said grinning. But then she remembered the 'robot' that Shadow had sent to watch her.

"You sure you know the place to buy it?"

"Yeah, don't worry... Blaze showed me earlier."

"Ok, here's the money."

As Amy headed out the gate, she sang the melody of _Always_. The tune of the music box her parents have given to her. The last gift.

She really tried to ignore the robot that tried to 'hide' away from her.

She went to the market and bought the vegetables. Amy remembered that Rouge said that she could buy herself something with the change. Amy really wanted to eat something sweet. But, Blaze never told her about a bakery.

So, Amy decided to ask a random person. She looked around but saw a lot of soldiers.

"Oh, my... has it gone this bad?" Amy said to herself.

She did not know where she was going until she bumped into someone. Making the vegetables fall.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Amy said nervously as she started to pick up the vegetables from the ground.

The person decided to help her, but when their hands touched, Amy and that person looked up and saw each other in the eyes.

Amy gasped.

And so did he.

* * *

**You all should know who it is! X)**

**Shadow is a jerk. Yep. Sorry about that! Ha ha! I didn't even look over anything i just did it and posted it. Sooo sorry if there's anything weird. **

**I don't like this version! I feel like I'm doing it wrong... But I'll try and finish it. **

**And thanks to all of those who have liked this and read it! **

**Oh! And coiuld someone please explain to me what exactly Image Manager is exactly? Is it like the book cover? Like in Wattpad? Wattpad is also a story place thing. The thing that I like about it more than FF is that you can put your book cover, who can be the cast, songs to go with it, summary is long, etc. It's really cool and I really like it! So... yeah. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

…

_**The Maid: Sonamy Version**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"Amy...?"

Amy looked up and she stood up and so did he.

"S-Sonic? Sonic!" She wrapped her arms around him and so did he.

"Amy! Oh! I've been looking all over for you!"

Amy was buried in his chest and said, "You have?" She looked up and saw his emerald green eyes, "I... I thought you didn't want to see me! That's why you didn't-"

"No... That was all a mistake! It was either my life and yours... or none. And I knew that if I let you in... you would be living miserable. But I guess you did either ways... Amy I'm sorry."

Amy smiled at him and said, "That was it? All this time I thought you hated me!"

"I would never hate anyone like you!"

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss in his lips. He also kissed back, but when Amy opened her eyes a bit, she saw that OMEGA was there.

Her eyes grew wide. She wanted to leave with Sonic, but she didn't want him to get hurt because of her.

She pulled away and said to him quickly, "Sonic you must go!"

"What?"

"Go Sonic! This place isn't safe! Please just listen to me and go!"

"Why? We- We're finally together!"

Amy looked over his shoulder and saw OMEGA coming over towards him! He could kill sonic.

"Sonic! Please! Just go now!" Amy begged as she started to get her stuff.

She got up and started to get away from him.

"Amy!"

"Sonic please! Don't come here. I'll tell you the reason... one day."

With that, Amy disappeared within the crowd.

"Amy!" He called out, but he could not find her.

"Hey, solider!" Sonic said to a random solider. The solider saluted him and said "Yes, sir!"

"You saw the girl I was earlier with? The most beautiful smile ever?"

"One with the pink hair, sir?"

"Yes... You locate where she is staying, and do NOT tell father or let her see you. You will report to me immediately, is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir!"

As the solider was walking away, Sonic headed back to the camp site next to the town.

**With Amy...**

Amy entered the house, and went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey, Amy! Brought the-" Rouge said as she saw Amy, but then stopped. She quickly ran up to her. "What's wrong, Hun? What happened to you? Did anyone hurt you? Do you need anything?"

"I...I'm sorry Rouge... I hate crying in front of others... I'll tell you later... The vegetables... I kindda dropped them... Sorry." Amy had her head down.

"That doesn't matter right now..." Rouge pulled Amy and hugged her. "What matters right now is you... I decided to make something different since you... took to long."

"Sorry..."

"Oh, could you please go up to the room we sleep in and get my pen? I guess I left it up there. I need to write some stuff down."

Amy nodded. As she headed up to the room Shadow stopped her.

"I know you were with him."

Amy tried her best to not smack him, "What are you talking about?"

"That guy you love. Did you forget I have something watching you? I don't want you near him."

Amy got angry, "You can't do that! I can see him when ever I want!"

Shadow chuckled, "No you can't. That is if you want to live."

Amy glared at him, "Why would you care about who I see!"

"Amy.. I don't want you near any male. Wanna know why?"

"No." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Becasue you're going to be my wife."

Amy's eyes shot open. What did he just say?

She scoffed, "PFF Please. Me? You? Not gonna happen. I love him more than anything in my life. And there's no way I'm going to marry you."

He chuckled and said, "Amy... you're the only girl that I've had feelings for. You're going to marry me either you like it or not."

Amy glared at him, "Yeah right. I'd like to see you try. There's no way in hell I'm going to marry someone like you. So you can kiss that idea goodbye. And if you want to kill me... then do so now! Because I can't stand this!"

"Amy... there's something you haven't noticed. I know who he is. Sonic? Yeah I know him. I know he's here. He can easily die. You want to rethink that?"

Amy glared at him and walked off with a disgusted face, "I hate you."

He chuckled and said, "Thought so."

The night quickly came. She was in her bed and looked out the window. She looked up at the dark dark sky. The moon shone brightly and she sighed.

Amy thought she saw something go across the big backyard. Amy rubbed her eyes and looked out again.

_'My mind is really playing tricks on me...'_

She shrugged and went to bed.

**With Sonic...**

"Sir! Sir!" The solider yelled as he was running towards Sonic. Sonic turned around, "Yeah..? You found her?"

"Yeas, sir... and also...I have bad news!"

"Bad news! What do you mean? Did something happen to her?" Sonic grabbed the poor soldier's shoulders and shaking him wildly.

"Ah! No, Sir! It's just that... this town... It's the rebellions~! She is at the that Traitor's house!"

Sonic's eyes grew wide. "No..." He whispered. "... I know the son of him. He's my age and is also good at combat... but he is very... bad."

"What do we do, Sir?"

"We must have misread the map! I told Father this was a bad place!" Sonic said walking back and forth.

Sonic told the soldier to go and tell his father. He also told him that, he, himself, will go and get Amy.

"They must have kidnap her! They somehow know she is the daughter of our... now dead... leader. So they must have her captive!" Sonic said.

The soldier nodded and ran off to find Sonic's Father.

Sonic decided to get there by foot because if he was on a horse, it would cause unnecessary attention.

Soon he made it to the "Traitor's" house. So he went inside...

Amy could not sleep so she went downstairs and went to get some water.

Suddenly Amy felt someone grab her arm. She thought it was Shadow so she yanked her hand away.

She turned her head, when she saw...

"Sonic?" She said in disbelief.

"Amy! Come on! We are leaving this place...!" Sonic was pulling her to the exit, but then, another hand came out.

"I don't think so."

Amy looked up and saw Shadow, "Shadow! What are you doing here?"

He looked at her, "I live here?"

"-_- Yeah... I know that!" She said.

"I suppose you're this.. erm 'Sonic' she keeps talking about?" Shadow said walking towards him.

"Oh... Hello Shadow." Sonic glared.

* * *

**Oh my goooodness! :C I'm sooooooo sorry its SUPER short! My chaps are usually 8-10 pges long! **

**Wellll its better to post something than... nothing! Ok ok... if you guys could be so kind... please give me some ideas! I'll give you credit! I PROMISE! X) Yes... I'm on writer's block! Wow... first time it has happened to me! Ok, that's a lie, it's happen before! And I'm terrrrrrriiiibbbbly sorry for the wait~! **

**For "Deer Salt": I really thank you for that~! I only wish I could use it! I was in such a hurry and with very little ideas... that I'm sorry it couldn't be detailed enough! I hope next time I do! But thank you very much! X)**

**And thank you to everyone that has helped me with my question! Thank you guys! X)**


End file.
